Avengers Whatever
by viva.la.chaos
Summary: A weird one shot I wrote and decided to put up about a little girl running about New York. I might add more later. *shrug* Anyway, have fun.


Arrow ran down the street laughing and spinning, her booted feet slamming the pavement as her hair whipped around her. A laugh pushed out of her throat excitedly before she stopped in front of a tall building. It had a large A on it circled in red. Curious, she wandered inside before she heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

"Who said that?" she insisted turning around, her green eyes wide and intense. Only she was alone.

"My name is Jarvis." The voice answered. "I'm a computer program for Mister Tony Stark." Arrow's eyes seemed to sparkle in her joy as she spun around astonished at every little detail of the world.

"Jarvis is a pretty name." Arrow commented spinning around making her silver skirt swish around her knees while her emerald green cape fluttered behind her.

"Thank you." He answered.

Arrow continued looking around, running her fingers over everything within reach. "Jarvis?" Arrow called out. "What is this building?" Silence met her which she shrugged off heading for the door. Back outside, she wandered down the streets before she heard screaming. Spinning to find the source, she saw everyone scattering. A blinding white beam of light was soaring through the sky coming closer. Smiling at the familiar light, Arrow laughed watching it coming closer to her.

Suddenly she was lifted, higher and higher. The buildings blurred at the edges. The breath was out of her lungs. An arm was wrapped tightly around her small chest. Confused and disoriented, she tried getting down by pushing violently at the arm at her chest. "It's alright," a voice said. "I won't let go." They stopped going up and Arrow just watched as the beam touched down on Earth.

They descended slowly before Arrow was set down a good three blocks from the beam of light. The light was gone now, left in its place was a figure. The person formally holding her flew towards it with purpose.

Meanwhile Arrow ran towards the person smiling happily. There was only one person who would come here traveling like that. About a block away, a man in a very Patriotic suit stopped her from getting any closer. "Hang on, you don't want to go that way." He warned her holding her softly by the shoulder.

"Yes I do." Arrow said. "May I?"

He gave her a questioning look. "Why do you need to go there?" he asked kneeling to her height.

"That's my daddy." Arrow explained simply. He raised an eyebrow confused. "At least it should be. May I check?" she asked politely twisting her upper body making her skirt and cape swish back and forth.

Before the man could answer, Arrow was moving, under his arm and shield and towards the two men standing inside the circle. One had blond hair to his shoulders and wore a red cape over a silver chest plate while holding a large daunting hammer.

The other had controlled black hair slicked back on his head and was dressed in a green cape with a black shirt and dark pants. His hands were held up in mock surrender as the two spoke. "Brother, I didn't come here for a quarrel." The dark haired man explained. "I'm merely looking for someone."

"Who then?" the blond insisted. "You were told not to come to Earth. Why have you come?"

"Because I am-" he was cut off as he spotted Arrow who stood to the side innocently twisting her little body again.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked tilting her head to the side curiously. The dark haired man smiled while the blond looked confused. "No? Yes?" she looked between the two of them before the dark haired one picked her up and she snuggled against him.

"Not at all." He told her. The blond looked confused as Arrow smiled into her father's shoulder. "This is why I came to Earth." He explained. "I understand I'm not allowed since the dealings with my eldest, but Arrow here, my youngest, she went through the portal." He smoothed down her dark hair carefully.

"This is your daughter?" he insisted taking a step closer. "Another little girl? Loki, you have another daughter." He smiled fondly at his daughter holding her closer as she hid away from the other man.

"Thor!" a voice said. "What's going on there?" Arrow recognized it as the patriotically dressed man. Arrow peeked out at the man named Thor. He smiled at her warmly before she hid in Loki's shoulder again.

"It's alright." He answered. He looked to Loki. "I haven't seen her since she was a child." "Arrow right?" Arrow peeked out hearing her name. Thor laughed seeing her sparkling blue eyes stare up at him.

The group formally surrounding her father came closer, not dropping whatever kind of weapon they had. "Thor, why is Loki here? He knows the rules." A woman with short curly red hair insisted.

"Because someone wandered in." Arrow looked around the group before climbing up onto her father's shoulders enjoying the new view. "This is Arrow, Loki's youngest daughter." Thor explained setting down his impressive hammer on the ground. "She went wandering and Loki just came to find her. There is no harm done."

"Excuse me?" the man in the iron suit said. His mask slid up and over his head. "Loki has children?"

"Three of them. Yes. Two girls and a boy. You did not know this?"

"When did this happen?" he demanded.

"Honestly Stark." The red head said. Arrow snapped to attention sitting up straighter looking at the man in the suit.

"Stark? I know that name. That's who Jarvis works for."

"Wait. How do you know about Jarvis?"

"I talked to him inside the tower."

"You were in the tower?" he demanded. "When? How?" he walked closer. "Your little girl is impressive to be able to do that."

Loki smirked as she rested her head on her father's. "I walked in the front door. It wasn't hard or anything." She shrugged. "Jarvis asked who I was and then I asked who he was. Then I got bored and walked out the front door." Iron Man looked at the little girl with narrowed eyes before shrugging and walking away.

"I don't know." He said as he left. "This little girl is a wizard." Arrow giggled before she was placed on the ground.


End file.
